Love and Tears HP
by isomella23
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are in their fourth year. It doesn't really follow the storyline. Their friends and then friendship turns to something more. They don't do anything too much but it's still not for child eyes. Boy on Boy. Don't like it don't read!
1. Chapter 1 (08-13 16:41:39)

**I don't own any of the characters. This is a Cursed Child fanfic. So read the book. It also doesn't really follow the story line. #boy on boy. Don't like it don't read!**

 **I hope you enjoy. Btw they don't have sex but they kiss so it's not for younger eyes.**

"i'm failing." Albus said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair next to Scorpious. He put his head on the table and groaned.

"What are you failing?" Scorpious asked in a light tone.

"Potions."

"I can tutor you?"

Albus looked up at Scorpious he didn't say anything.

"I mean if it's what you need. If it's ok with you. I mean only if you want to." Scorpious added in a rushed out hurry. Albus looked at Scorpious: Scorpious blushed.

"Ok." Albus added. " You can tutor me in potions."

Scorpious let out a sigh and Albus laughed. Rose walked by. And she shot Scorpious a glare. Albus shook his head. "Dad probably sent her to spy on me." Albus said. Scorpious shrugged.

"Get your potions book out well go over the index."

Albus yawned. They had been in the library all day reviewing the same suff over and over until Albus grasped the concept. Scorpious was a good teacher. He was extremely patient and would be happy to go into more detail if Albus needed it. They entered the great hall to find most of the slyitherins had already sat down for dinner. The food was already out and Albus and Scorpious ate until they were drowsy and full. The began to walk down to the dungeons in silence. Albus got ahead of Scorpious. He didn't notice until he was at the dungeons that there was a seventh year boy talking to Scorpious who was not too far behind. "Plotting my death little Scorpion?" The boy said in a harsh tone.

"N-no." Scorpious replied frightened. The boy pushed Scorpious into a wall, tipping his bag. Papers and ink spilled out. "S-stop." Scorpious said feebly. The seventh year raised his fist up and drew it back...

"Leave him alone!" Albus shouted.

"Stay out of the Potter.." said the seventh year not lowering his fist.

Albus scowled up at the boy.

"I see." The boy said and for a moment Albus thought he was going to hit him. Not that he wouldn't have taken the blow for Scorpious. But before Albus could rais a hand in defense the boy turned and left. Albus and Scorpious slid to their knees Scorpious let out a sob. " Oh Scorpious please don't cry.." Albus pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Scorpious said raising a hand to cover his face. Albus saw that several more tears had spilt down his face. Albus took the broken and sad Scorpious into his arms. Scorpious buried his face in Albuses shirt.

"Thanks Al." Scorpious whispered. The fact that Scorpious had just called him Al mixed with the feel of his hot breath on his neck made Albus shudder. "He ruined my homework." Scorpious said with another sob. "Only you could cry about ruined homwork."

 _The next day- *breakfeast._

"Hey Scorpious?" Albus asked.

"What." He replied

"Do umm maybe want to come to my place for Christmas?"

"Like with your family?" Scorpious said nervously.

"Well yeah. My parents are cool with it I sent them an owl yesterday."

Scorpious blinked and thought for a moment.

" Alright. I'll send my dad and owl." He said cautiously.

Albus smiled.

 _Potions class._

"Ha!" Albus shouted "I passed!"

"Mr Potter." Hissed the teacher.

"Sorry."

"Thanks Scorpion King." Albus said to his friend on the way out.

Scorpious beamed. "Scorpion king?"

" It suits you."

Scorpious shrugged. "Cool."

 _Train home..._

"Hey." Said Rose sliding open Albus and Scorpiouses compartment door.

"Do you need something!" Albus replied.

"So he's coming home with you?"

"Yes."

"That's all." She replied And left.

Albus rolled his eyes. "So Scorpion King, can we talk about yesterday?"

Scorpious face fell. "What's there to talk about?"

Albuses eyes widened. He moved so that he was next to Scorpious. "That guy almost beat you up."

"It happens all the time." Scorpious turned his face away.

"That's not ok! Look at me!"

Scorpious turned his face towards Albus. And lifted up his shirt to show

his smooth flat stomach. Albus had to resist the urge to look away.

Scorpious had many large purple and blue bruises all over his stomach. "A couple of sixth years gave these to me." He said.

"Scorpious." Albus whispered. Scorpious turned his face away.

"Do they hurt?" Albus asked.

"Yes."

Albus looked away his eyes tear filled.

"Al?"

Albus was trying to hold back tears but they came. Spilling down his cheeks.

"Albus?" Scorpious said in a worried tone. Albus turned towards Scorpious. " I'm crying because I love you!" He said in an angry tone. " I love you Scorpious Malfoy! I love you! I love-." Before Albus could finish Scorpious had pressed his lips to his. Albus moved into the kiss putting a hand on Scorpiouses neck and the other on the seat to balance himself. Scorpious fisted Albuses shirt pulling him closer. Albus thrust his tongue into Scorpious mouth and there tongues engaged in a erotic dance. Scorpious taking a risk bit Albuses lip hard. The pleasure pain made Albus moan. They pulled away. There cheekes flushed eyes wide and hazy. "Wow." They said as the train came to a slow stop.

 _Kings Cross station_

 _Platform 9 3/4_

"He's the spitting image of his father." Said Harry to know one in particular.

"Be nice." Ginny said as she elbowed her husband.

Rose came running at them she threw herself in to Ron and Hermione's arms. "Mum. Dad!" They hugged her and then she kissed her little brother Hugo's head. Harry stared at Albus and Scorpious. Albus but an arm around Scorpiouses shoulder and they brought their luggage over. James and Lilly following close behind. "Mum,

Dad. This is Scorpious Malfoy." Scorpious looked up at the two adults nervously. "Nice to meet you." Said Ginny and she bent down and hugged the boy. Scorpious went stiff and his eyes widened. Albus scowled and gripped the back of Scorpious shirt and yanked him out of his mothers grasp. Harry dicided to go for the simple hand shake.

 _Dinner at the potters home._

"This is your house?" Scorpious asked.

"Yup it's not much compared to your castle, but it's home. Kinda." Said Albus.

Scorpious smiled. " Its brilliant."

"I'm glad you like it." Albus said putting an arm around Scorpious shoulder. Scorpious turned his face in to Albuses as if to kiss him but Lilly, James, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione carrying Hugo behind came Rose. Ginny waved her wand and food apeared at the tabel. "Sit down!" she said not angrily. "My children wash up she added." Albus left Scorpious in the living room to run upstairs racing Lilly and James to the bathroom. Lilly made a Bline for a bathroom downstairs.

James and Albus pushed and shoved and Albus came out triumphant at his victory. Scorpious was just agin reminded how much he wanted siblings... "Scorpion King! Sit here by me." Albus shouted.

"I wish you wouldn't use that nickname in front of your family Al."

"Why I like it!"

"What ever you say, AALLL!!"

Albus laughed out loud. This was going to be the best Christmas yet...


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Harry were just going to get Albus and Scorpious when they stoped at Al's half open door. Listening to there conversation. Scorpious and Albus were laying on Albuses bed. Scorpious leaned over putting a hand on Albuses chest Albus looked shocked. "Did you mean what you said on the train?" Scorpious asked. "You loved me."

Albus noticing that Scorpious says love in past tense answers carfully.

"Yes Scorpious I love you."

Scorpious blinks looking puzzled.

"You ment a friend love right. So I shouldn't have kissed you."

Albus feeling confident replies "If it were a friend love I wouldn't have kissed you back."

Scorpiouses eyes widen and he jumps up and backs away several steps. "Scorpious." Albus says astonished. Scorpious shakes his head.

"It's Christmas you should be downstairs with your family."

"Scorpious, I don't care about my family, I care about you." Albus says standing up.

Scorpious shakes his head and grabs his shirt and pants and heads into the bathroom to change out of his pajamas. Albus let's out a small sigh as he gets changed.

\-- _downstairs_

"Albus open mine!" said Lilly. "Me and Scorpious coordinated."

"Scorpious and I!" James corrected.

"Oh whatever!" Scorpious headed down the stairs. Whatever happened upstairs was completely wiped off his face.

Albus ripped through the packaging to find a shiny broomstick. "A fire bolt!" Albus said not rudely.

"It's all I could afford." She said shyly.

"It's great Lill thanks."

If she had expected a hug she didn't get one.

"Here." Said Scorpious handing Albus his much smaller wrapped package. Albus opened it carefully. "A snitch!" Albus said I. Awe. "A hand made pure silver, 300 MP snitch!" Said Scorpious with pride. "Cost my whole pocket book too!"

"Scorpious..." Albus said speechless.

"Look I don't care if you can't use it in the match against griffindoor but you can practice with it and it's pretty, so you could use it as a decorative item if you want. I just thought you'd like somthing like that from me. I just thought it would mean something if I gave it to you and-"

"Scorpious!" Albus shouted cutting his friend off. "I love it!" And he hugged his friend tight." Scorpious hugged back. "I'm glad." Scorpious said softly.

Hermione, Ron and Rose came entering the room Rose was holding a big basket of Hunydukes sweets. "Here Scorpion King." She said handing him the basket.

"For me?"

She smiled "yes. Oh and share with Albus will you."

He nodded vigorously

Albus seemed completely uninterested in anything that was going on in the room or in opening any other gifts. He was letting the snitch fly around him and catching it. Harry suddenly had an image of his father and his fathers friends by a lake playing with a sitch.

"Oh Scorpious here's my gift." Albus said gleefully. It was a thick empty notebook and..."A history of Magic vol -2," said Scorpious with a simile.

 _Kings Cross station._

"Hurry up!" Said Ginny. "James you first! Scorpious Albus go. They sped into the wall and disappeared into another world. Rose!

Lilly go. That everyone? Good. Ginny follow after her children and niece." Everyone was packed into the station and Draco was hugging his son. "Have a good holiday I presume."

"Yes Father it was great."

Draco stood up. Did you potters take care of my son? Well fed." They all nodded. Albus put his arm around Scorpiouses solder "let's go Scorpion King." He nodded and walked away with Albus. "No goodbye!" Shouted Harry.

Albus muttered somthing to Scorpious and took his time walking slowly back to his parents. "Bye." He said sticking out his hand. Harry and Ginny shook it. He turned and left. Not looking back.

Harry looked sad after him.

 _On the train._

Albus sat next to Scorpious who's back was turned to him.

"Scorpious can we talk about this morning?"

Albus saw Scorpious stiffin

"What's there to talk about?"

"Look at me."

Scorpious turned and looked at Albus in the eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." Scorpious repeated blushing.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you." Scorpious bit his lip still blushing.

"So you don't care for me? " Scorpious asked.

And it was Albuses turn to blush.

"Let's just forget about it." said Scorpious.

Albus nodded and put a hand on Scorpiouses leg smiling. Scorpious leaned into Albuses shoulder closing his eyes. Albus whispered something he could barely hear himself. "I love you." Scorpious looked up at Albus, his eyes wide. Albus took Scorpiouses chin leaning his face up to him. Albus bent down and pressed his lips to Scorpiouses soft mouth. The kiss was soft and smooth there mouths sliding together in perfect unison.

Albus pulled away just enough to see Scorpious half lidded eyes. Albus needed to make sure this was what Scorpious wanted. He was rewarded when Scorpious put his hand on Albuses neck pulling him down. Closing his eyes his lashes tickling Albuses cheek.

 _Two days later free period._

Rose had looked everywhere for Albus she came to a hult and hid behind a thick tree by the lake. Albus was with Scorpious he was letting his snitch fly around him and then catching it agin Scorpious was reading his book and then reciting facts to Albus. Rose moved closer to listen to what the boys were saying. "Dumbeldoor was odd wasn't he?" Scorpious asked Albus. Albus shrugged.

"You know what I never told you?" Albus said taking to book from Scorpious and setting it aside.

"Hey!" Scorpious said.

Albus similed and sat on Scorpiouses lap one knee on ether side of his hips.

"That your beautiful."

Scorpiouses eyes widened. And he blushed

"You don't have to say that Al."

"I do because your so beautiful."

"I love you." Said Scorpious shaking his head. "Gosh more that I probably should."

Albus bent down and kissed him. Scorpiouses hands moved to Albus back pulling him closer. Rose looked shocked and ran away.

"James!"

"What do you want?"

" I just saw..." Rose thought. Would James mess with Albus if he found out? Hurt Scorpious?

"What?"

"I think that Albus and Scorpious are, well in love."

" what brought this on?"

"Just ask Al about it please. And don't tell you Dad."

"Ok I'll ask him."

Rose nodded and walked away.

"Hey Little bro."

James felt weird inturupting Albus and his *boyfriend* in the library but Rose had sounded urgent.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, alone." Scorpious stood up and left. James took Albuses hand and lead him away.

"Are you in love with Scorpious Malfoy?" James asked

"What's in it to you?!"

"You are! I'm so telling Dad."

"If you do that bloody hell you won't make it to your sixth year!"

"Aw well!" And James walked away." Albus parted his lips in surprise.

"What did your brother want?" Asked Scorpious. Albus shook his head.

"Just bothering me about not being the perfect son. That he was the perfect potter!"

 _Summer- Potters Kitchen_

Albus sat at the kitchen table next to James and across from his parents.

"Albus is it true?" Harry asked.

"Honey if you love him you can tell us. Ginny said softly. Albus just shook his head.

"That would be a yes." James added.

Ginny shot him a glare.

Rose came into the room. "I saw you Albus you said he was beautiful and he said he loved you and you two kissed!" Rose yelled.

"Rose?" Albus said sadly.

"Albus? You love him." Harry added.

"Don't hurt him! I care for him and you won't be rude or upset. You won't talk to Draco. You'll leave him alone. He can't know I told you!"

"Albus..." Harry said.

"Make him promise!" Albus shouted pointing at James.

"I promise." said James.

Albus nodded. "I love him."

"Oh baby." said Ginny.

"I love him more that I probably should." Albus added softly. He stood up just as and owl flew into the room. Albus caught it and ripped it open.

 _Albus, you told me to notify you if I'm in pain, if the bulling started again. It has started._

 _Yours Truly Scorpious M._

Albus ripped the letter. "DAMIT!" He yelled.

"Albus!" Ginny said appalled. Albus kicked the wall.

"Why dose he tell me when I can't help!" Albus stormed upstairs... and lay on his bed what could he do. He knew what he must do... he would do anything.


End file.
